super_robot_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Evocatus (Aegloshian)
The Evocatus Brood (Plural), Evocatus-Breed, or simply just Evocatus, is the second most common Aegloshian Norozu after the Munifex Warrior. They are scientifically known as "Nigreosnubes", literally "Black Cloud". Many consider the Evocatus to be an advanced Munifex Warrior rather than an entirely new breed of Aegloshian Warrior, and has since begun calling them by the nickname "Munifex Prime". __ToC__ Appearance The reason for many mistaking the Evocatus as an advanced Munifex is not unfounded, as the Evocatus superficially resembles a more advanced version of it, with notably a fairly similar inner skeleton. Differences are that now there are several even more armoured, black plates around the body and notably on the head, giving the Evocatus a sort of crest. Its eyes are now blood-shot red instead of the orange of the Munifex. Another difference is that the Evocatus is purely bipedal rather than the Munifex's hybrid movement. In addition to the original Munifex's blades, the side of the Evocatus' chest now has an additional 2 claws alongside the Evocatus' even larger and sharper front arms as well as longer back appendages for longer reach. Its tail retains its function, although it has since evolved to include spikes in its design. In terms of sheer musculature and size, the Evocatus stands at no less than 3 meters tall and its muscles are extremely pronounced (When not underneath its black plating). Anatomy The Evocatus, being considered the next step up from the Munifex, logically retains all the advantages and functions of the Munifex. This includes the Munifex's 4 Hearts and 2 Large Longs accompanied by 12 smaller lungs as well as the Colony Seed (No different from the one carried in the Munifex). Advantages over the Munifex include a new Gland within the Evocatus' hearts and brain which essentially generates extreme amounts of natural steroids and healing factor which would kill even the Munifex. This allows the Evocatus to, in real-time, regenerate entire limbs or organs in addition to the expected performance enhancements. Because of this, although the Evocatus starts out slower than the Munifex, it can ramp up and will ultimately outpace its smaller cousin; up to a generally maximum speed of ~600mph. Furthermore, swings and attacks from the Evocatus becomes drastically faster as humans will now be unable of viewing a swing from an Evocatus; one's head would literally be flying before they realize an Evocatus swung its claws. The new black plating around the Evocatus' body is also far more advanced and durable than the Munifex's. The previous sustained fire that'd kill a Munifex Warrior would do little other than annoy an Evocatus and even Medium-Weight Railguns would find difficulty penetrating the armour of an Evocatus without extreme luck. In addition, the Plasma Jets that were previously capable of roasting Munifex Warriors now bounce off the armour plating as if a mere breeze. In addition to the Munifex's standard armaments, the Evocatus has an additional 2 clawed appendages near its rib cage extending forward. These are demonstrated to only be marginally weaker than its 2 main grasper claws and being grabbed by these means certain doom as the Evocatus moves its mouth down to devour one's head in its entirety. The Evocatus also has a more evolved tail stinger; now having miniature and small spikes at the end. These spikes offer more grip when stabbing into things and tearing out, taking more material with it. In addition, the ability to fire these spikes at Hypersonic speeds is a standard capability of the Evocatus, being even more effective than the Munifex Needler-Type. Military Value The Evocatus offers 2 advantages over its Munifex cousin; Cost-To-Performance Ratio and Reliability. The Evocatus serves as the breed inbetween the lowly Munifex and the Cornicen Roach and as such has performance inbetween the two. While the Munifex Warrior is focused purely on being quick to produce and quick to attack and the Centurion purely on performance on the battlefield, the Evocatus balances both of these out. As such, it is thought that the Evocatus in terms of Nutrients vs Performance, is the most efficient and cost-effective. The implications means that even though not fielded in the mass numbers of the Munifex, billions upon billions could still be bred and fielded in the invasion of a planet in conjunction with Munifex waves as-required. To help with this, the Evocatus requires no more advancements in terms of breeding facility; being able to breed a Munifex means they are able to breed an Evocatus. The more advanced and powerful nature of the Evocatus also drastically improves the reliability of the breed. Simply put it can deal more damage, it can move faster, it can take more damage, it can heal from more damage while also retaining all the basic functions that makes the Munifex such a Utility-Powerhouse. It is for these reasons that when up against more heavily fortified worlds, the Munifex Warrior is lesser used and in its place are the Evocatus, whom too are fielded in the trillions in the initial wave in the exact same manner as the Munifex for even though the Evocatus is technically more expensive, it still classifies as a Low-Level Aegloshian Warrior and is considered by humans to still be a part of the "Cannon Fodder" category. Known Variants *King Type: Even bigger with more armour. This variant stands at a massive 6 meters and is considered just powerful enough to be an Aegloshian Tank (equivalent). The King Type isn't technically a variant as it's the next stage of the Evocatus lifecycle; once it hits an entire year of age and has achieved semi-sentience. *Sky Type: Evolved with 2 sets of wings. This makes the Evocatus extremely dangerous as now they possess speed completely outclassing the Munifex variant in all regards and in addition, is able to hover like a Dragonfly or Hummingbird from the Earth biosphere. *Stalker Type: Specialized Hunters that deals with stray organisms which somehow managed to survive the fall of their Homeworld. These Evocatuses are highly intelligent, knows how to operate technology, has senses thousands of times above the normal Evocatus, and has stealth capabilities equal to that of a Shadow-Type Munifex Warrior. Category:Akreious